


Take Me (out of my head)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [50]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM Scene, Boys In Love, Dom John Deacon, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, No actual sex, Overstimulation, Stress Relief, Sub Brian May, Switch Freddie Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian is stressed, and the boys plan A didn't work quite as well as they had hoped.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Take Me (out of my head)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the BDSM AU (which is currently a place holder) based on a prompt.  
> Enjoy!

Theoretically, he knows he should leave Bri to sleep. They had fucked him right into subspace and then asleep. Roger is going to give an earful about it too, but he knows that Roger is just as concerned. Brian falling asleep after a long session happens, but him staying asleep doesn’t. His drop usually wakes up an hour or so later.

John is also worried about Brian not dropping. It means that he might still be too much in his head. He won’t allow that; Brian will make himself sick if this keeps up. Quietly he steps into their bedroom while Roger is distracted with straightening up Brian’s workspace. Freddie is playing piano waiting to be told what they need to do.

His every instinct is telling him that they need to go again, or that they need to do something else. He smiles when he glances at the bed. Brian is hugging the duvet, on leg out and bent revealing the purple plug. John doesn’t get that kink, he can get behind the dirty talk of it and if Brian likes it, then that’s what matters.

He crawls onto the bed trying to move slowly enough that he doesn’t disturb Brian. His brows are still screwed tightly together. That isn’t good. Carefully he works the plug out, listening to the soft hums from Brian. _Jesus_ he’s half hard. John has never been with anyone that has such a short recovery time, how can Brian still react after having four the previous night. Brian is really their perfect sub. He is their perfect everything, truthfully.

Finally, he pulls the plug free, some come dribbles out and he grimaces at the sensation. It only makes Brian sigh harder and rolls his hips back. John strokes the spot above his hip, soothing Brian back into sleep.

 _Ah_.

That’s what they had done wrong. They had fucked Brian unconscious but hadn’t taken him out of his head. It’s easy enough to fix. He leans up and places a kiss to Brian’s cheek as he leaves. He takes the plug with him as he walks to the bathroom. John drops it into the bin to be sanitized.

John wets a rag with warm water and returns to the bedroom to finish wiping Brian down. He keeps his strokes light and gentle to keep from waking him up. Brian’s lips curl up and John finishes shortly. He tosses the rag into the laundry bin.

Roger glances up at him when he enters the living room with an annoyed frown.

“He’s still asleep.”

The annoyance drops, “ah.”

John drops next to him and Roger curls up against him. He plays with the blond strands for a moment while thinking about the idea he had, “I think we need to take him out of his head.”

Roger squints, “who? Brian? Like roleplaying?”

He nods.

“No,” Roger is shaking his head, “it might be too much.”

“We’ve done more in less time,” John replies, “hell, we’ve done it while he’s asleep.”

Roger rolls his eyes, “I don’t think sexy professor is going to help.”

John tugs on Roger’s hair, “I wasn’t thinking that, and besides you know it doesn’t go over well.”

Granted, this is about a song and not a term paper, but failing student had gone so poorly, John doesn’t want to even try it again. Freddie wanders into the living room shortly after that.

“What are you two whispering about?”

“Brian.”

“John seems to think we haven’t managed to get Bri properly out of his head.”

“I, for one, will never say no to sex,” Freddie winks.

Roger sighs, “and it’s too much?”

“He’ll safe word or we will. Maybe outright say no,” John shrugs.

Brian, at least, doesn’t hesitate any longer with safe wording. John is glad because sitting through a Roger Taylor lecture is as humiliating as it is arousing. Although that last part might have been to the examples and explanations used in the lecture. He shakes his head attempting to redirect himself to the task at hand.

Roger doesn’t look convinced. Freddie pats his head, “why don’t we wake him and ask while he’s eating lunch?”

“Ah,” Roger hums, “I’ll go get it started.”

John grimaces, “you know he is just going to make the proper recovery meal again.”

Freddie looks towards the kitchen with a frown, “it's good we all like bananas.”

He returns the kiss Freddie gives him before heading towards the bedroom. John taps his fingers against the arm of the chair. What can they do? More importantly, what can they set up in such a short time? Being strangers might not be so helpful since he knows how easy Bri gets distracted when he doesn’t have to focus on a role (and he doubts that will get them out of this situation any faster than letting Brian get out of his head.

Any sort of student-professor is not to be attempted without proper warning (even the professor praising the student acing a test he imagines.)

 _So,_ he taps his fingers faster. Where does that leave him? He isn’t going to consult the spreadsheet. He refuses. John looks up when one of the floorboards creeks. Brian has pulled on a pair of plaid sleep pants and one of their oversized jumpers.

He crawls into John’s lap as soon as his presence is acknowledged, “hello there.”

“Hi,” Brian’s voice is raspy.

John steadies him, “how do you feel?”

“Mm, floaty mostly.”

Brian rests against his shoulder and John brings the blanket around them, “still?”

“Yeah.”

John noses the crown of Brian’s head when he nods.

“What do you want, love?”

Brian hums again, “jus’ cuddles. Then sex.”

John can’t stop the laugh that slips through his lips. He deserves the grumpy frown Brian sends him and he kisses it away in apology.

“Like kinky sex? Or do you want us to make love to you?”

He feels Brian make noise rather than hearing anything. For a while, he doesn’t respond, and John might guess he has fallen asleep, or he would if Brian wasn’t playing with the buttons on his shirt.

“Kinky. Soft kinky.”

“We’re always soft with you,” _well, Roger is,_ John amends mentally, “but what did you have in mind?”

He plays with Brian’s curls while he waits or a response. Freddie is probably going to need to help bring them back to life, the poor things are more frizz than curls.

“Could we do something like love at first sight?”

John smiles, “like we see you just can’t help ourselves?”

Brian moves specifically so that John can see his eye roll, “no. Like you see me for the _first_ time.”

“Sounds fun,” John kisses his cheek, “let’s eat Roger’s cooking and then we can play.”

He presses his lips to the crown of Brian’s head, just because he can. He hides his smirk in the curls, another victory over the spreadsheet achieved and the promise of another round of amazing sex. John can’t ask for more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr


End file.
